Fairy Tale Kiss
by Hitoshirezu-Battleground
Summary: When Duo, Heero and Wufei go out, Trowa and Quatre are alone. And what's this? Quatre's...curious?


Disclaimer: Me? Own the G-boys? I WISH! God! But sadly, I don't. -dies-

It wasn't something that either of them planned, nor was it something that they wanted to take back. Trowa Barton, the clown, and Quatre Raberba Winner, the easy going one who kept the five pilots together. It was a simple enough question, wasn't it? Such a romantic thing had occured, but, we should start at the begining.

"Hey Q! Me and Hee-chan are going out to dinner tonight! Wufei says that he's going out to." Duo Maxwell sauntered into Quatre's room with a wide grin. "That means you and Trowa'll be all alone." At this, Death waggled his eyebrow suggestively.

It took a moment, and then Quatre gasped at what the braided pilot was insinuating. "Duo Maxwell! You just get out of here right now! That's no way to talk!" Lowering his voice he added, "What if Trowa had heard you?" A faint pink hue spread up the blondes pale cheeks, his aqua eyes looking off to the side in embarassement.

Duo slapped his back, and shoved his hands into his pockets; turning to walk out of the room. He looked over his shoulder, casually replying, "I'd say it would just give him more incentive." With a smirk he walked out of the room, calling to his rival/partner.

Quatre waited until he was sure that the three who were leaving, were gone before he finally released his breath. Slowly he walked into the living room, only to find Trowa standing there, watching the front door, almost as if he was afraid that the others would come back. Casually Quatre walked in and plopped down onto the ground. "Wanna play Shiri-tori?"

Trowa yawned as a responce, looking down at the blonde before shrugging his shoulders. He fixed his eyes back upon the door.

Quatre raised a questioning eyebrow.

Once more the green eyed pilot turned to look at the blonde. "Eh, my apologies." He shrugged once more, not giving any real indication that he was sorry.

The blonde boy shrugged his shoulders, looking up into the green eyes, almost losing himself in them as he blushed faintly, hopping the other didn't notice. "It's okay."

Ignoring the hue on the younger pilots cheeks, Trowa nodded his head in acceptance and then let out a sigh.

Tired of looking up at the obviously taller boy he patted the spot beside him, grining lightly. "Sit?" A small smile played on his lips as he shifted a bit to the side.

After a moment of thought, Trowa sat beside the other boy, crosslegged and resting his elbow on one knee, propping his head up on his fist.

Quatre mearly smiled lightly, grabbing a poster that he'd been drawing of Duo. He held it up and baulked then sighed. "I'm in too much of a romantic shojo moment to draw..." He softly knocked himself in the head.

Trowa looked at the picture and chuckled softly, seeing who it was.

The blonde blinked, blushing at Trowa, then looked at picture. "See? Duo's like...too girly..."

"Duo is very effeminate."

"Yeah...but not THAT effeminate..." The arabian pouted thoughtfully.

"Eh, it depends on the person really."

Quatre nodded lightly, smiling and setting the picture to the side. "Like I said, i'm in too much of a romantic mood."

Another chuckle came from the usually quiet boy. "Every seems to be in that type of mood lately."

"I can't help it..." The blonde blushed lightly as he defended himself. "I mean...it's cute...what I'm thinking that is..." He paused and then elaborated. "You know...like, in those sappy animes, where the seme takes the uke's face into his hand, smiling sweetly, and then places the gentlest kiss upon the uke's lips..." A soft sigh escaped his lips as shojo bubbles surrounded him. "It's so cute and romantic...and..." He pauseed as the bubbles popped loudly. "...totally un-realistic."

Trowa mearly grinned, laughing softly. "Adorable."

Quatre blushed more. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were teasing me..."

"And I would think it would depend on how one thinks." The brunette shrugged. "I'm not teasing though. No reason to be doing such."

The blonde nodded slowly, leaning into the other slightly.

Trowa perked a brow at him.

Quatre blushed lightly and sat back up quickly. "Gomen, Trowa-kun."

Slowly Trowa shook his head. "It's fine." A nod and a shy smile was returned to him. He carefully tipped his head back, bringing a hand up to cover a yawn.

Quatre watched, speaking softly. "Are you tired, Trowa-kun?" He got a slight smile in responce.

"Not so much."

The blonde leaned into Trowa without even noticing. "Just bored then?"

Trowa gave a slight nod, adjusting himself so that the other could get more comfortable if he so desired.

Quatre cuddled into the older boy slightly, feeling the blush spread across his cheeks once more. "Maybe we can do something to un-bored you?"

The boy addressed shifted his arm, pulling it back a bit. "It will pass, Quatre."

"Oh..." Trowa looked at the little blonde. Was that dissapointment? He blinked slowly before speaking.

"But in case it doesn't, what did you have in mind?"

Quatre blushed a bit brighter. "I dunno...I..." He faultered.

A hand pulled up to ruffle the blondes hair gently. "Embarrassed?"

The blonde squeeked, making a pouting face. "No...yes...maybe..." He pouted more.

Trowa shook his head, ruffling those blonde locks once more before dropping his hand back to the floor. "I see."

Quatre stayed silent for a moment, and then choked on his sentance. "Trowa-kun...ha...have you ever kissed another...another boy?"

The emerald eyed boy perked a brow, tipping his head sideways a bit to glance down at the other. "What brought that question on?"

The little blondes cheeks brightened to a deep shade of red. "I...it's..uhm...curiosity?" He looked the other way shyly. "It's probably the...the romantic thing..."

Trowa nodded once more, slowly. "I see. And you are curious to know if I've kissed another male." Smiling to himself, he added, "Aren't you just the curious little kit. Wanting to know how I get my fancy?"

Quatre glanced at him before embarasment settled in as he blushed more. "I...ju--just wondered Trowa-kun..." He looked at the other shyly. "...I havn't...And..and I was...you know..." He blushed. "I wanted to know what it was like..."

The brunette gave a slight nod. "And just what has stopped you from acting on that curiosity? Surely you don't think that people would look down on such an act."

"N...no...I..". The blond blushed. "Remember the romantic thing? I...want my first kiss to be like that..." He smiled shyly.

Trowa nodded a bit. "You want a fairytale kiss, Quatre..."

Said boy nodded slowly, looking away. "Yeah...I can't help it..." He sighed softly.

"You are aware that not everything happens like they do in the stories?" A brow was once more perked.

"Yes, but surely one kiss could be...Could be realistic. It's not so far out there is it, Trowa-kun?" Quatre turned to look at him, a few tears sparkling in his aqua eyes.

Immediantely Trowa shoke his head. "No no, of course not. It's just that everyone wishes for everything to be so fairytale like...when it really isn't possible."

"Fairytales are just dreams that can never be realized...Fairytales are...fake." Quatre let a tear slip down his cheek. "I should know. But, that still doesn't stop me from wanting..."

Slowly, Trowa moved a hand up, letting long fingers brush the tear from the boys cheek. "Find yourself a prince, Quatre...Then you can have your fairytale kiss..."

"What if...if my prince is my best friend? What if it's..." Quatre lowered his head, and mumbled softly. "What..if it's you, Trowa-kun? Would you give me that fairytale kiss that I dream of?"

"But I am no prince, little one. I am merely a boy, in words. But if you so desire it, I shall grant you that fairytale kiss you wnat so much."

"You are my prince, Trowa-kun. I would be honored if you were the one to give me that sweet kiss that I dream of." The blonde blushed lightly, looking at him shyly.

Trowa offered another small smile. "Then I shall.." Shifting his posture he moved one finely boned hand up, fingers gently taking hold of the blondes face. "Attempt to do it just..." Another movement and he was tilting Quatre's chin up, his own head lowering, only to pause when little space was left between the two of them. "As you dreamt of..." Another smile flashed to the smaller boy was given before he closed the distance between the two of them. His lips lightly brushing those of Quatre's.

Quatre's breathe hitched in his throut, and even though it was happening, he still couldn't believe it. A soft gasp escaped his lips as his eyes fluttered shut just before those lips touched his. "Trowa..." Once it was sealed he felt his heart soar up and he let out a gentle sigh.

Trowa kept the kiss short, chaste, yet undeniably sweet, with a faint flicker of tongue, a teasing lick to the boys lips, not demanding entrance of any kind, a mere exploration on his part. Soon his lips moved back, breaking the intimate seal with the other male. His one visible green eye looking at the blonde's face, that smile still touching his lips. "Hopefully it was everything you wished it to be..." He nearly purred.

Quatre trembled gently, blushing sweetly at the other. It took a moment, but soon he found his voice, looking into that green eye he loved. "Trowa-kun...it was everything and more...I...Daisuki..." He blushed more.

The other pilot smiled and wrapped his arms around the other boy, pulling him into a gentle hug. "And I love you, little one."

THE END

Kai: Well, what do you think? This is my first NON sex related fanfiction! Go me! R&R!


End file.
